Cloaked with Courage: The Light In your Eyes Trilogy Book 1
by blue food is cool
Summary: What happens when world war 3 breaks out? A war of everyone around the world with different beliefs. Meanwhile all the dead titans are rising and those who were good titans turn evil (except Bob). And secrets get unleashed and new monsters are stirring. And Camp-Half Blood is destroyed... Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, Percico, and more (trust me.) PARTY PONIES!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Piper's POV

11/20/14

"So why do you think we were summoned to the big house, it is not good to be summoned to the big house last time that happened a titan war broke out." Percy explained walking next to me.

"Wait you two got summoned to." Jason, Annabeth, Hazel , and Nico said all together joining the conversation.

Then I heard a voices behind us, Frank, Leo, and Calypso, they were mumbling something about the big house while arguing and then they ran up to join us.

"Hot boy in the house" Leo said, Calypso rolled her eyes " your ego seriously does not need to get any bigger Valdez." Calypso replied, "oh and were totally massively screwed ." " Why thank you for reminding us little miss sunshine!" Percy snapped. "Were gonna be fine trust me."

I said adding a little bit of charm speak to calm the demigods nerves even though I Didn't even believe it. Suddenly, we were all silent

"Lets go," Annabeth said breaking the silence.

At the big house

All of us walked straight into the baby blue house and saw the cloven elders, Chiron, Mr.D and a few nymphs. Yup, we're in more trouble than Prometheus and he is somewhere in the world getting his liver eaten by a eagle! Ugh!

"Come! children we have a quest for you!" Chiron shouted with glee!

Percy's POV

"Oh Please not be another war Chiron two is enough to last a lifetime!" I complained like a two year old Nico DiAngelo without sugar. "This time no war we just need Four of you to go get five new demigods."

Chiron held a map and then rolled it on the table all over the map was green dots except for one, it was red and placed in Denver, Colorado.

"The red dot stands for one or more powerful demigods in this case it is five all in one household we do not know there godly parent or any other new or , um, any slightly useful information." Annabeth rolled her eyes "yep that is SOOOO helpful"

"Well like I said four of you need to go and we wanted to ask which four of you will go and-"

I cut him off " I will"

"Me to" Annabeth said.

"I volunteer as tribute." Jason replied.

" I guess I will too oh and Jason you need to stop watching Hunger Games." Piper said and then Jason shut up. and once again it was silent.

" Well then go get packing and since it is winter pack coats pants and long sleeve shirts" Chiron said. Then we went to our cabins and packed . I asked Chiron if Paul could come he said yes. Looks like they will have a substitute teacher.

The next day we headed off for Denver, Colorado.

**Please read: The first four chapters will introduce the new demigods, chapter 5 I will add in a monster and a long lost twin to someone You will have to see. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Posy of Random People

Scotts POV

Present day

Demigods. Yup, you read that right, demigods, half mortal, half god, but i am not getting into that right now because I am not trying to be inappropriate here. Well anyways I am Scott Green and here is my story of how I figured out I was a demigod. Now I will give one hint, my mother is the goddess because my father is a mortal. Let me warn you that this is all real and once you read this your life is getting much more dangerous your world is now changing faster than you can say " Neptunes godly groin". By dangerous I mean a world full of monsters, spirits, demons and, Titans. Now enough said let me get to my story.

I remember that it was a bright morning I was getting dressed and my brother and three sisters were doing the same. I was putting on my grey shirt, black biker jacket and some black jeans with a black belt and some black and white converse then went into the bathroom brushed my teeth combed my side swept black hair and put eye drops in my grey eyes, I looked at my scars I had one run down from the tip of my right eye brow to my right jaw line, then another under my right eye that connects to the first one down where my jaw line is, then a third near my tear duct also to my jaw line. I have more on my back, arms and legs. But the truth is the scars are a part of me. I took one last look at myself, and then grabbed my grey and black backpack and walked out of my room.

When I walked into the kitchen, my two sisters were sitting at the table, Arabella was wearing her biker jacket black ripped up jeans and her green day t-shirt with black combat boots her jet black hair was straight she also had grey eyes. Arabella and I are much alike she has a scar from her cheek bone to about a inch under her lower lip, she had plenty on her back, heck we all did. Leslie was sitting down too she was wearing her silver navy blue and white cheer leading outfit with her matching varsity jacket the words said ALHS on her cheer leading outfit and a G on her jacket it stands for Abraham Lincoln High school and the last name Green she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a scar across her left side of her upper and lower lip.

My other brother and sister were getting ready still. My brothers name is Alex and my other sisters name is Aaliyah. my dad was sitting on the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee as usual. I grabbed a bowl, milk and strawberry bunches of oats , then made my cereal and sat down we stayed silent my dad did not talk much and we were not allowed to talk without permission so we stayed silent.

Alex walked in his light brown hair was styled like Dean Winchester's. How i know Dean, because I know Supernatural. He also had grey eyes, go figure and he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows with blue jeans a gray beanie and blue and white Jordans his scar was across his left eyebrow. Alex grabbed his cereal and sat down. We all stayed silent.

Aaliyah finally walked in. She also had grey eyes and dark brown hair one side of it was shaved and the other side was curly she wore a turquoise shirt with black birds in one corner and a black leather jacket over with some blue jeans and black high heels. The scars she had was one under her eye, and a new one under her lower lip. She grabbed a orange and sat down.

Silence. about an hour and a half later, dad kicked us out. So we started walking to school. Maybe I should explain, Alex and Aaliyah are twins, we come from a different mom than I, but we were SOOOOO lucky to have the same dad. Leslie and Arabella were adopted they are not our real sisters but we still treat them like they are, everyone does, well, everyone except dad.

We walked outside and the air burst out on us from our house's doorstep then we started walking.

It was a bright but cold day the sky was grey but bright I could tell it was going to snow. A few girls and guys drove past and asked Aaliyah Alex and Leslie if they wanted a ride. Of course they said yes and got in the car and drove away into the gray of november.

"So do you think anything special will happen today." I asked Arabella.

"I mean unless you mean in dad, are friends, and school then no. " she said that and I thought it was true, but we were wrong, as usual. Finally we get to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arabella's POV

When I walked inside I started to head straight into the bathroom to fix my eyeliner. Then as soon as I got in there, THEY were there, the princess wannabes, which included both my sisters Aaliyah went to block the door while Leslie and her friends cornered me.

"Your are dead meat sister." Leslie said in a sarcastic tone and with a snap of her fingers four girls held me down while Leslie kicked and punched me.

-_Scott help- _I said in my mind -_ Where are you -_ he said back I was not surprised when this happened, we can talk in each others head. -_ The bathroom Leslie and Aaliyah are here- _i said answering his question -_ which one- _he said -_ the one by the main entry- _

_-okay i am coming-._

Just like he said he immediately burst through the doors Aaliyah fell on the ground and he closed his eyes working his special powers his fists were balled and the doors of the stalls flew off and the mirrors shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I was finally up four new students burt through the doors and mumbled something like _monsters. _They were just a posy of random people There was two boys and two girls one boy had sea green eyes and black hair the other boy had blonde hair and blue eyes one of the girls had brown hair with braids and feather extensions and kaleidoscope eyes another girl had blonde hair and grey eyes like my brothers, sister and I.

The girl with the blonde hair came over she was wearing denim shorts with black leggings under converse a black shirt with a silver owl and owl earrings " Are you two okay, oh, and I am Annabeth." the girl now with a name said .

The boy with black hair ran over to, he was wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans with black jordans.

" Yeah I am fine. I am Arabella." my brother said "I am Scott."

"Percy" said the boy with guy the black hair

"Jason" said the other boy he was wearing a purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

The other girl said " Piper." She was wearing light blue jeans a white sleeve less t shirt with a silver heart a black leather jacket bubble gum pink shoes and perfect makeup because she did not pile it on.

" Are you hurt." said Percy to Scott and I,

"I am fine but her leg is bleeding." Scott said nodding to me.

" I will go get the wheelchair" Jason said

"I will get bandages" Piper replied.

Scott got me on the counter while Annabeth and Percy helped my sisters up and there friends. Sure they are evil but they are still people. At least I think they are people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the nurse

" It looks like you have a piece of glass in there and we can take it out but we are going to give you crutches for the weak since winter break is coming up." The nurse said.

Annabeth gave me a Piece of this yellow cake it tasted like lemons. She says in has medicine in it to help but if I eat the whole thing I would overdose and I have no more pain just a wound and I was able to walk on it. Twenty minutes till the bell for first period.

We came up with a plan first period I have Latin with Jason, second period I have Language Arts with Piper, Third period I have Math with Percy, Fourth period I have Science with Scott , Fifth is lunch with all them, Sixth is Gym with Annabeth, Seventh I have band with Piper and Jason and Eighth I have Architecture with Annabeth because I like Interior Design and buildings.

When Lunch came Percy wheeled me into lunch and we met up with the others I got my lunch. We ate and my sister Aaliyah came to sit down with us to flirt with percy while Leslie flirted with Jason. Then when the bell rang Percy kissed Annabeth and Jason kissed Piper Right in front of their faces. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Attack of Marry The Mormo

Annabeth's POV

Sixth period Gym

Arabella and I walked in to the huge gym and it had a Lancer and each wall. I went up to the coach told him I was new and he gave me my gym clothes. They were simple black booty shorts and a regular T-shirt that said ALHS and a space to put my name. Arabella and I got dressed quickly and since this was a gym and Percy had bad experience involving cannibal giants he gave me Riptide and I kept it in my bra strap. The gym teacher Mr. Aldrich was making us do warm ups and then play volleyball. A boy went up to Arabella and cornered her at the end of the gym and then punched the wall next to her and then said something to her and slapped her. I started running toward her but a guy cornered _ me _and I knew I was dead meat.

"Where you going you-" Before he finished his sentence a spirit broke through the wall.

The spirit kept going up too Arabella and the boy I was kinda distracted I mean because the fool kissed me you could tell I was. I slapped him and kneed him in the balls he fell on the floor and everyone was screaming Mr Ostridge I am sorry Mr. Aldrich collected all the kids except the kid cornering Arabella the boy who kissed me and the us girls I grabbed riptide and clicked it, it turned into a celestial bronze sword, and put on my magic Yankees cap I looked at my hand I could not see it. Yep the cap made me everything on me and riptide invisible.

The spirit was obviously a girl spirit I did not know which monster it was but she tapped the boy cornering Arabella he turned to face her and she said " Bad Boy." and she put her hands on his shoulders kissed him and his body fell lifeless with blood coming out of his mouth and black cracked lips. Before she could go to the second boy Arabella closed her eyes and floated through the air and my backpack flew into her hand she took out my celestial bronze knife out of my backpack. And my backpack it flew back. She charged and stabbed the spirit in the back.

The spirit turned toward her and said two words " Bad Girl" the spirit tried to bite her but she dodged the spirit she yelled "Die Mormo!" and then I remembered Mormo a vampire spirit who bites bad children. " I am Marry the last Mormo on earth you will not kill me!" The Mormo yelled. she then changed from a spirit to a girl with a biker girl outfit. 'To bad there will be no more Mormons." Arabella said and stabbed it in out in different places the Mormo fall on the floor and exploded into gold thing the dust was there because Arabella fell on the floor and landed straight in the monster remains a biker jacket was left along with five rings that had a owl and one with the sun. The owl rings were the same all had a owls back stuck to it one had blue eyes, one had grey, one had red, one had black, and one had eyes of many colors. The sun was a sun and was golden with a green gem placed at each tip of the solar flares. Arabella quickly

put on the ring with red eyes and the biker jacket.

" 'Sup" She said. I looked at her and laughed maybe it was because i was emotionally distressed and amazed at the same time but she summoned me over and gave me an owl ring with kaleidoscope eyes. I slipped it on perfect fit. Percy, Jason, Piper, Leslie, Alex, Scott, and Aaliyah burst through the doors Jason and Piper had their weapons out looking at the scene Arabella's siblings rushed through and they each picked up a ring Scott got the one with black eyes, Aaliyah got the grey, Alex got the blue and Leslie got the sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank the Gods

Jason's POV

Seventh Period Band

"Okay class, I have names of instruments on the board you guys, write your name on a piece of paper and then write which instrument you want to play." The band teacher said. "Oh and you can call me ." well then that is that. I raised my hand "Can I call you Chiron?" I asked as a practical joke. Piper elbowed me and the teacher said "Uh never heard that one but sure." I laughed along with Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Arabella. Arabella was smart so was Scott, Alex, and Aaliyah, I am not sure about Leslie. (Ow! Okay I will add you Annabeth! Geesh!) Annabeth was of course smart too. (There Happy! Oh! And no punching that hurt! Plus, get out of my POV!)

When Percy gets bored he texts either me or Annabeth and right now I was a victim. We had the music stands point away from the teacher so we can text I mean he was giving us twenty-five minutes to do a tiny assignment and Percy was texting me and then Piper joined then it just got super awkward so we added Annabeth. Arabella and Scott were texting too and we asked if they wanted to join our chatroom on facebook. Even though the internet attracts monsters. (Do not ask!). But we still talked here is what we said:

Percy- What's up

Jason- Nothing

Percy-What the Tartarus is a clarinet?

Jason- IDK but I think squidward played it

Percy-If it really is THAT annoying than I am playing the Saxaphone

Jason-I think I like the flute

Piper - Wow how "manly"

Jason- Geesh! I thought you liked me :(

Percy- Poor Jason got told off by your girlfriend!

Annabeth-Shut up seaweed brain I think I am worse :)

Percy-Yup! Great!

Annabeth- Seaweed brain?

Percy- Yes Wise Girl?

Annabeth- Shut up

Percy- okay

Piper- Well Then this is-

Jason- Awkward

Piper- yes Awkward

( I add Scott and Arabella)

Scott-WAAAAAS UUUUUP!

Arabella- You ruined it.

Piper- Yup he kinda did.

Scott- Green day

Scott- Pineapple

Scott- Bread

(deletes Scott)

Arabella- what happened to Scoh?

Jason- Everything

Piper- Yup

(Arabella Obviously added scott because he be like)

Scott- red velvet cake

Arabella- Shut up Scoh!

Scott-Fine

Arabella-Do not wanna go home!

Scott- me neither!

Piper- Why not?

Scott- because our dad

Piper- Oh

Annabeth- What is wrong with your dad?

Arabella- He hurts us

There was a long awkward silence then scott says:

Scott: Strawberries

Jason- Dude

Percy- HAHAHAHA awesome way to break the silence Scott

Arabella- HAHAHAHA

Annabeth-We kinda don't have a house we can spend the night so he does not hurt you.

Scott- plums

Arabella- Translation: Genius.

Scott- Pure plums

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eighth period

Alex's POV

My mother's words stick with me a lullaby she sang to us when we were younger she sang it to us as she took us to our dad's house. She left us on my dad's porch step (he tried to give us back but couldn't find her) but here is what she sang to us:

Look over there bright shooting stars

dancing straight across the sky like your healing scars

The green of the pine trees

swaying through the breeze

look at the stars too many to count

dont believe the sermon of the mount

even for you there is light

so keep looking in the starry night

that light leads you to another life

so you do not have to strife

leave the conflict

leave that little addict

take one more look

dont think of what they took

you are my little soldier

children and a mother

and we all will be here to tell you to breathe

keep my love like a sword to unsheathe

you who lives forever in the dark

and the soft tree bark

fight those demons

until you are a freeman

and keep your friends from the other side

I know they all lied

dont think about that

clear your mind from the combat

smell the luscious pine

ignore the ones who decline

keep your dreams

until the sun beams

my love

more precious than a dove.

We all know that song, every night after my dad gives us all our " Little Life Lessons" the girls come running in our room crying because they always get it worse than us boys, well they come laying in our arms Leslie and Aaliyah in my arms with Arabella in Scott's we all would cry (except for Scott) and sing that song to calm our emotions even Leslie does because we sang that to her the first night she got her lesson she came crawling in on my left arm Aaliyah on my right, and Arabella safely in both of Scott's arms. We decided that we should call the lullaby Night Sky. It has always been like this we have never changed it.

A few weeks after Leslie was hurt Scott found a poem it seemed to be from our older dead brother before he died it went like this:

Hush, little brothers and sisters

Please don't cry

I wish I could be there

To sing you a lullaby

I can see your arms

Bloodied and bruised

That's strange, little siblings

Mine were like that too

I know you scream

When Daddy's there

Hush, little siblings

I know you're scared

I can see the way

He's hurting you

I'm sorry, little siblings

He did that to me too

I know that people

Ignore what's going on at home

That makes me angry, little siblings

You shouldn't have to be alone

Hey, little siblings

You want to know why I'm not there?

It's a sad story, little siblings

But people should care

You see, little siblings

One day Daddy got high

You were asleep in your cribs

So you didn't hear my cry

He screamed at me

And smashed my head against the door

While you slept, little siblings

I died on the floor

You know, little siblings

I don't think that I would have died

If someone had only bothered

To listen to my cries

But hush, little siblings

Daddy's coming home

Quick, get into bed

You don't want him to find you alone

I'm sorry little siblings

He's in a bad mood

Run while you can

Uh oh little siblings

He's lifting his belt

Scream while you can, little siblings

Call for help

Hush little siblings

You don't need to cry

No one can hurt you

You're in my arms tonight

We are always trying to prepare for the night of the lesson which is every Friday night, full of torture. Well tonight was Friday Aaliyah, Leslie and I knew what would happen so we ran into the room and locked the door. We were there before Scott and Arabella because we hitched a ride with some friends.

Well we didn't expect this to happen.

Well Arabella and Scott would come after us but they never came with a friend much less more than 1 friend, guess we thought wrong they came with two guys and two girls (both pretty Hahaha).

Well Arabella quickly said this " Hey dad were home I have friends which is new they want to spend the night if that is okay. Okay bye." After she said it she pulled the two girls arms and led them into her room the two boys followed. One of the boys had blonde hair he said to me "The name is Jason." and walked off the second boy said " Percy." And then left into the room with Scott following. Damn, those names sounded fucking familiar.

I was suspicious so I went in the kitchen and got a glass and put the opening end to the door and my ear on the closed end. I heard stupid stuff until I heard a girls voice tell someone to leave that they needed to talk. So quickly, I ran into the bathroom and left the door open a little bit so my eyes peaked through and here is what they said:

The girl- Should we take them tonight or tomorrow to camp.

Percy- Tomorrow

The girl- Okay maybe you should send a Iris Message to Chiron

Percy- Annabeth! I do not think we should send Iris Messages-

She kissed him and he shut up Then he said:

Percy: I will go send one

Annabeth- Good seaweed brain (she pats his head)

Annabeth? That also sounded like a familiar name fuck where do I know it ,Camp? Why would we go to a Camp? What the hell was a Iris Message? And like Chiron from the greek myths? Things have gotten weird. I walk out of the bathroom and I say "I heard all of that and why do we need to go to a Camp?" She then whispered words that made absolute sense " That is for me to know and for you not to know at this time."

And then she pulled Percy in the room and motioned for me to come in and then I motioned for Aaliyah and Leslie to come in. We all did and us three sat down on Leslies top bunk while Arabella sang the lullaby and everyone stared at her. Then it must have been really awkward because she was red and then Scott started singing and then me then Aaliyah and then Leslie who was still kind of angry about what I told her about this morning. Hey she deserved it! We were all crazy persons singing a lullaby at the top of our lungs like it was a rock song then at the middle of the song Scott yelled "Apples." and then I doubled over laughing and fell off the top bunk and then all of us started laughing and laughing like mad men and then we started singing weird songs like: Landshark by Jenna Marbles clean version, Do you like waffles, Space unicorn, It is raining tacos, Narwhals, Gangnam Style (If YOU ever saw Percy and Jason next to each other dancing to Gangnam style while arguing which is more sassy, a diva and hotter (of course Scott won the battle he stated to much worthy facts)then you would understand why that was so funny.) We were just having one of those awkward moments where are ADHD minds were going crazy especially since we had Kool-Aid with like 10x the sugar then we actually need which made us act like we were drunk, and then Aaliyah fell asleep on Leslie's bed because she was like the third craziest one there of course Scott and I were the first craziest (Okay Scott was worse.) but we can pull an all nighter and never go to sleep for two days. We were all having fun until this happened.

My dad walked in and yelled " Shut up you're interrupting American Idol with all that annoying singing!" Then he walked out and I said "But isn't American Idol just more annoying singing?" then once again Annabeth made a good point and said, "But they're not crazy ADHD Dyslexic teens drinking Kool-Aid with WAY too much sugar and acting drunk." Like I said good point, or Plums pure Plums.

Then the war about being a DIVA started again and then Scott also made a good point and he said "Now Now children sit down and listen to The queen." and then he started singing

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)

I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva

I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva

I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

Stop the track, lemme state facts:

I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back

Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;

I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it

How you gon' be talkin? You act like I just got up in it;

Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!

I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,

Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be

_[Girls]_

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,

Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler

Gettin money, divas gettin' money,

If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin fo' me

Tell me something', (tell me something'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)

Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)

I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)

What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

(Percy)

Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin in this game,

"What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage

I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;

She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her best man

(Piper and Jason)

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)

We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")

All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;

Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)

I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva...

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)

Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")

"What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage

I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;

She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her best man

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)

We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")

All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;

Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...

(girls)

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)

I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva...

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)

Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")

Once that happened and then ended Arabella had Kool-Aid in her mouth and spit it out on the ground like a spit take, good thing it was one of those invisible guess which flavor Kool-Aid packets. Then she said " I have to pee, weirdo out!"

**If This chapter was confusing: The Demigods were abused by there dad and then they drank to much kool-aid and ended up so hyper they acted drunk. Why I did that I am weird.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare

And then the sugar really kicked in after a few (more like fifty drinks) more drinks and I kept running across the room and even attempted to put tape on my shoes and walk on the wall let me just say an unfortunate accident happened between Annabeth me and a Chainsaw (Do not ask). Then Annabeth was with Percy and Piper in the bathroom cleaning up some bloody chainsaw marks on her Arms and legs. Then Jason fell asleep which was a bad idea because we ended up pranking him and Aaliyah while sleeping. We drew weird stuff all over Jason's back and put water on Aaliyah's pants to make it look like she peed. We all then played weird games. For example Truth or Dare here is what happened we started off with Annabeth.

Annabeth- Truth or Dare Scott?

Scott- Dare!

Annabeth- I dare you to run around the neighborhood naked screaming "Help! I have lost my voice and I need help finding it." If you refuse a dare you have to take another dare and you can not refuse that dare no matter how bad it is it could be worse or better. So do you take or refuse the dare?

Scott- I take it.

Next thing you know were in the room and hear Scott screaming those words over and over again. We kept laughing and then he ran in and told us the cops are after him. THAT is why I heard sirens. Then he sat down and said:

Scott- Percy Truth or Dare

Percy- Um? Dare?

Scott- I dare you to record yourself singing What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction and post it on youtube.

Percy- Jokes on you I like One Direction!Scott- Oh! Well then sing Baby by Justin Bieber and post it on youtube in front of us

Percy- Oh CRAP!

then he started singing it

Oh whoa _[3x]_

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_[Ludacris:]_

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and

At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing

And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone

Then he posted it.

Percy- Leslie Truth or Dare

Annabeth- if you refuse a truth you kiss the person next to you.

Leslie- I am scared so Truth

Percy- What was the worse thing you did in your life.

Leslie- When I was six years old I fed Chicken Salad to Our Chickens to see if they would eat it they did and it was not good for they stomachs and they threw up so much they died.

Percy- Really? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Leslie- Yesh

Leslie- Alex truth or dare

Me- Um truth

Leslie- Who was your first crush?

I turned around and kissed Annabeth. Definitely did not want to be judged the rest of my life for that answer. Annabeth slapped me.

Me- Annabeth truth or dare.

Annabeth- I am not scared of you so dare.

Me- Go outside catch a spider and eat it!

Annabeth- I refuse

Me- Okay so I dare you to tell me the truth who was the first one to see you completely naked

Annabeth- This boy name Leo, ( Percy's mouth flew open) Piper Jason Percy and I go to this Summer camp there is this boy named Leo he came to tell me breakfast was ready and walked in on me while getting dressed.

Percy- I am killing that crazy mexican elf of a repair boy and-

Let me stop there because to many cuss words. After annabeth calmed him down telling him it was a accident,we then we all fell asleep, and my dream went like this…

I was in a place I have never seen before, I was standing on a hill top A huge pine tree before me a shimmering fleece that looked like the Golden fleece from all those Greek stories and a beautiful dragon was there watching me I mean it was a dragon this was like cool and I put my on his golden scales and he made like a purring sound his eyes were black and I saw a thing that was like a opening except the words were in Ancient Greek and then they shift to look like english words they said _Camp-Half Blood _ just by thinking a moment looking at the greek writing I thought half monster or maybe _Demigod, Demigod_ that word rang in my ears as if my mind was trying to put this altogether. I turned around. Then a _Camp_ appeared A fountain was placed in the middle of a brick walk way, Pegasi were flying through the air and drinking water from the fountain kids in orange shirts were practicing fighting with swords and spears and practicing archery the greek temples were lined up on each side of the pathway the ocean was right along the shore of a beach, cabins were styled like a greek omega. Okay a greek camp for demigods, nice, but could this be the camp Annabeth was talking about? No could not be.

Then the skies turned dark and a spirit washed over the camp and a sword was thrown straight through one of the pegasus's heart everybody collapsed onto the ground blood turned the white stone path red. I ran. Then I fell on the ground tripping over the pine trees roots I then melted into the ground and I saw a warehouse and Scott was there watching a girl go into battle with her sword and she was then dead she looked rather familiar. Then it went dark and I was looking into the night and the stars thinking this would be my last time looking at them I was holding hands with someone in which I rather not talk about and then I tripped and fell with that person into darkness, Once we landed we rolled on the floor screaming in agony the scene changed and still screaming in agony and looked at the gray clouds and was alone I got up and I looked at the war zone with a open field littered with bodies next to me was a few of my dead siblings and a boy helped me up and told me we had to go. then once I took his hand I fell again arms first at that camp and I stood up and a arrow zipped through my body.

I woke up in an instant scared of what that meant and I was panting like a dog and I had sweat on my forehead. That girl Piper told me we were going to the park and that I had to get dressed. Her hair was done with a head band straight across her forehead her hair was brown and straight with braids in it and feathers in it. She wore dark skinny blue jeans a black longsleeve shirt a cheetah print scarf and a pair of high black high heel boots that was about three inches from her knee and she had different eye colors that never stayed the same. I realized I was staring at her and she rolled her eyes and screamed for me to get up. She then left.

I quickly got up threw on a white shirt and a red white and blue flannel long sleeve shirt over and pushed the sleeves to my elbow but on some jeans and a black beanie. I walked out brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I walked out Leslie and my other siblings were not there was not there only, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were there. Jason had on a pair of jeans and a jean jacket over a black shirt. Annabeth was wearing gray boots like Piper and a grey scarf a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans and sunglasses even though there was no sun they told me to come outside. When I did I looked back at my house. There house is hard to explain so here is a place that looks like their house:

photos/3833780/Mountain-Modern-contemporary-exterior-other-metro

We walked to the pool front yard and we making one giant deformed little igloo and decided hey why not truth or dare. I started:

Me: Annabeth truth or dare

Annabeth: Uh Dare

Me:I dare you to tell the truth the camp you want to take us to it it a greek camp called Camp-Half Blood?

Percy: How did you know?

Me: Dreams. Books

Jason: I get dreams but what do you mean books?

Me: have they went to Tartarus yet?

Jason: How did you know?

Me: Books

Piper:Books?

Me: Books. I will be back.

I ran inside and left the Igloo and many confused faces I went to the bookshelf. My dad was at work right now he is a Anesthesiologist, which means he administers anesthetics prior to, during, or after surgery or other medical procedures. I ran into the living room told the girls to go outside grabbed books the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series that is where there names were from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If this chapter was confusing: The demigods play truth or dare and then fall asleep and well Alex has a crazy dream about Camp-Half Blood and a bunch of crazy crap.(Right now I Just woke up so srry). Then He finds books which will be forgotten and will return later in the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peace And Demons

Leslie's POV

I walked into the igloo with Aaliyah and Scott and saw a sight that almost blinded me. Piper and Jason were making out along with Percy and Annabeth. Looks like they put a brown couch in here and put a red and yellow rug on the floor and red curtain over the door and there were a few a windows and the place was as shitty as hell.

"Uh, hello , you are not the only ones here." I said they looked at me and Piper and Percy blushed while Jason rubbed his neck and Annabeth awkwardly went to the couch. Percy then got up and sat next to her.

I sat down and everyone else followed my lead. We exchanged past lives I guess Annabeth ran away from her house at the age of seven Jason had a psychotic mom who got drunk and abused him and his sister Thalia. (Sounds like someone I know). Percy grew up with an abusive step father Piper's dad never has time for her so she steals to get his attention. Well we did not say our's. But we had one thing in common all of us, One of our parents never talk to us and we only have one vague memory of them. I guess running away sounds like a good idea to me and leave the asshole. So, like the usual me I looked at my siblings and I asked.

"It sounds like a good idea can we run away too?" They were dumbfounded for a moment and then Annabeth exchanged looks with her friends and they nodded in a silent agreement. She said words that would change my life forever. " Let us go. Pack your shit."

Inside

We went inside and they told us to pack a few shirts but mainly jeans. I packed ten shirts and 16 pairs of jeans, my dead brothers, Logan's, Poem and put it in there along with all my dads money and debit cards. Along with my money and debit cards. Then grabbed the keys to my dad's white Citroën DS5 and connected the car to the huge R.V. and then gave the keys to Annabeth. She got in the car and she had her own bags and everyone did. I grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote down a poem I learned in class yesterday, it said this:

You act as though you were never like me before

Like you were never young and foolish and far from a model student

Did you forget that you once walked in my shoes

When you would fall into your stupidity, toes and feet first

Play with life although, many times you were told to rehearse

Jumped into relationships and chose the ?! research

Like you ain't been there done that and bought the t-shirt

Like you never had a dream that you would strive

For one that you were willing to dedicate life for?

You act as though you were perfect

When you "parler" your knowledge around as though

You were born equipped with it

I'll say it straight, most parents are hypocrites!

Because, you can forget that you were once exactly like me

Except when it's time to remind me that you know better

And close the argument with experience is the best teacher

We see that doesn't always work because

Just because you spent years in a classroom

That doesn't mean that you always learn

And just because you experience something

That doesn't mean that we have to infer

That you were the best student either

And I will openly admit in most instances parents are right

But it's not about our decisions being right or wrong

It's more about using your experience to sympathise

And let us at least know you understand where we're coming from

At least that we can take that in all seriousness and then decide

But instead it's "I'm big, you're small", "I'm right, you're wrong"

And "There's nothing you can do about it"

You make our decisions sound irrational, impractical, when I'm sure,

Was a time, when you had the exact same thought

When you probably didn't know what you wanted to do with your life by the time you were 18

And had not already achieved by 25 and when it came to everything else it was all about

Patience and timing, right? But when it came to me, in my life those things no longer apply

Because I had to be great tomorrow, my plans have to work out today

If I'm not a millionaire right now all my efforts have been in vain

We look up to you as our teachers and our leaders

How are we supposed to achieve success

If the person that is supposed to be our biggest fan is never been in the bleachers

It's like chasing a dream with the coach that has no faith in the team

To the parents whose son spends all day playing football games

On that XBox and that PS3 you spent too much money on just to shut him up on his birthday

Well did you know that there are thousands of people on Youtube making money from doing exactly the same

And millions of more opportunities in industries related to game

Have you ever tried to cultivate that interest? Have you ever touch the controller?

Except when he left it on the floor and you broke it accidentally by stepping on it

Withering in pain, watching him complain as you told him that you're not gonna buy him a new one

And it shouldn't have been on the floor in the first place

And every time he slipped in a grade or stayed out too late, you locked it away

I know a girl who according to her parents spends too much time at singing recitals

So they tell her to shut up so they can watch American Idol

I know a child who is trying to start a business

Which his parents have never shown interest in or have a penny invested

But still encourage him to sit with them and watch the Apprentice

What about the ones that are constantly emphasising the importance of having a back-up plan?

The kicker is the back-up plan concept and I don't even need to explain it

Because everyone knows what I'm referring to

But let me put it like this, how comfortable would you feel standing on the front line

With a general who keeps emphasising your role and it's importance

But spends his whole time investing his efforts in the reinforcements?

Just think for a second, because if you show more interest in a person's back-up plan

Than the actual plan, then you're actually accurately fractionally faculty

Impractically tactfully didactically drastically

Showing where your faith in his plan actually stands

Put yourself in our sneakers for a bit, because

Statistics show that between 16 and 18 your feet no longer grow...

So it's not that they don't fit, it's just that since you started walking on water

You forgotten it, and stop, tryna overshadowed, but understand us kids

Eventually when they become adults any success they have rather than just contributing

I bet you'd rather say that you were actually a part of it

Peace... No!

Actually wait because apparently I'm a patron of confusion

I've never offer any solutions to fairly obvious conclusions

Simply because I feel it's not my place to say that my opinion works for everyone

But just in this instance here is a simple one, talk to your little one

Because no matter how much you like to believe it's 2014 and no one is really a kid anymore

With access to clips at our fingertips we're exposed to the world without having to open the front door

So ask them what their dream is, how and what we, not they, we can do to achieve it

You're children are your biggest asset, so invest time in speaking, invest time in listening!

Invest time in hearing, invest time in learning how to play Pro Evolution Soccer

And fashion trends and sing Beyonce. Invest time in not just being a responsible adult

And I agree, you spoil the child if you spare the rod

But ultimately we just want you to believe in us,

Because the family is the strongest cooperation that you can have

Yeah, Peace! Out the door you Fuckin' crack head alcoholic son of a bitch!

(poem by Suli Breaks called Parents are the hardest to please.)

Yeah that was the end of that.

Scott, Arabella, Alex, Aaliyah and I rolled our suitcases outside we all turned and looked at the mansion full of lies, torture, abuse, tears, pain, and hate. We took one Last look then walked to The Car put our suitcases in next to Jason, Piper Percy and Annabeth's. Then went into the R.V.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the road full of lies and love affairs.

I walked into the R.V, are R.V. had years of savings put into it, it was a million dollar R.V it was basically a house on wheels. We never used it though. we had two bedrooms in it with 4 bunk beds in one room and a master bed in the other room. It had a huge kitchen a living room with brown leather sofas a television on the ceiling and a basic brown, wood and granite theme. Since the car pulled the R.V we had four bunk beds which made eight beds and the master bed. Us girls got the master bed room and the boys got the bunk room to hang out in but we will all sleep in the rooms together. Us girls got to take turns driving because the boys like to get us lost. Or that was our guess especially with Scott he is a terrible driver and did not pass the drivers test 15 TIMES! As for Alex he can not read a map and Percy and Jason just like to drive to random places. Annabeth took first shift.

Piper Aaliyah and I watched the cameras and spied on the boys. Man things they did. Here is a list:

Percy screamed " You're one of them" to Scott and then he ran tripped and banged his head on the door.

Jason acted like a duck and threw bread at people and screamed " How do you like it!"

Alex got a donut and complained that there was a hole in it.

Scott brought out a bowl of " Ice cream" and gave it to Jason it turned out to be frozen mayonnaise

Percy called someone and told them he can not talk right now.

Jason called Pizza Hut and asked for a number to Dominos.

Scott hid in a fridge and screamed THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

Alex sang Let it go while throwing ice cubes

Scott yelled into a pineapple and asked if Spongebob was in there

Alex and Scott called John F. Kennedy High School and asked if they knew where Lincoln was and what their school number was..

Then they got hyped up on sugar and sang Sandra Dee from the movie Grease when Alex walked out. Then when he came back in they were all asleep. Piper cracked up. Then Alex just shrugged and walked out. He went into the living room. What he did was making him high. I did not know he did drugs! Then we all laughed.

Then I walked out of the room and into the front room. He freaked out I took a hit then put it in the trash. Then I said " Sandra Dee all innocent sure I guess the lousy with virginity part was true though." I walked out and left his confused face like nothing happened.

When I walked into the hall Piper and Aaliyah were talking when they saw me they shut up then followed me too where the boys were sleeping to avenge Aaliyah. I walked in Percy was on top of Jason in a gay position and Alex was on the top with Scott. Alex's upper body was falling off the top and Scott's feet were in his face I looked at the floor. Damn they managed to make this room like it was purposely destroyed over a few months in 3 hours. New record. I saw four pairs of underwear on the floor that looked dirty and since there mouths were open we shoved them in their mouths.

Then we all screamed "Hey look One direction and Green Day!" They got up and said something that sounded like where? HAHAHA EPIC FAIL! "Well what should we do now?" Piper said looking at their angry faces " Um run...Duh" I responded then we ran into the main room.

Arabella was in there blasting Whispers in the Dark by Skillet while reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky. She then looked up a little startled at the pounding of steps coming from the other room, I turned and locked the door. The bed in this room was round. The whole R.V had the same style except this room. This room was a black silver and white theme it had a round black bed with white blankets and pillows with a silver dresser. I sat down on the bed she sat up and slid away as if I were going to hit her AGAIN.

"Soooo." Arabella said unsure of what to do. Piper and Aaliyah sat down. The boys started pounding on the door. Arabella jumped " What did you do to them god their acting like crazy people!" We all laughed at that except Arabella she was confused. Then the car stopped smoke alarms went off and Annabeth ran in with a frightened look on her face. "Piper, Jason Percy, it is time hit the weapons. Code What the fuck is going on is on." They ran out of the room and we followed. What the fuck was going on? Oh, now I get the code name.

We ran outside it was cold with grey clouds, a red figure was standing there with fire on his fingers two horns sticking out of his head and it had a tail and long legs. They ran to the back of the car and called us over.

Annabeth opened one of her suitcases which had weapons in it. Along with a few pens and a moon necklace. Annabeth grabbed the black pen and gave it to Scott. "Okay This is a pen. This is a pen!" He said sarcastically. "Not just any pen here Alex take this one." Percy said handing him a gold pen and then he took out his own silver pen. "Do what I do." He said and then clicked the pen it grew into a sword. We all yelped and Scott and Alex did the same.

With black sword and a gold sword they ran into battle and nervously I rubbed my ring and it turned into a shield. I yelped and they stared at me in awe and then I grabbed the gold sword. Arabella did the same to her ring except her turned into a black gun.

Annabeth did the same and hers turned into a bronze dagger. She sighed and looked up

"Thanks Athena I missed this thing. Dumb Arachne and her stupid web." She unsheathed it and ran into battle. Piper grabbed a dagger. Jason grabbed a gold coin and flipped it and it turned into a sword he ran into battle.

Aaliyah rubbed her ring nothing happened and then she concentrated and water flew out on to the demon his skin burned then she was like "Woah." She tried it again and kept saying. " Fire, Fire. fire." then a burst of flames came out.. " Your ring has the power over the elements." Piper said then ran into battle.

Then Aaliyah went then I went. It was chaotic. Then these weird creatures came out with flippers of a seal and dog faces. Everyone went to go fight them except Percy and I. I tried to stab it with my sword nothing happened. The creature laughed it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Eerie loud and it had a high pitched screech. It started to open its mouth to scream and instead I told Percy to plug his ears. We both did and when it screamed everyone fall onto the floor with blood coming out of their ears. The people around us ran in their cars. Then the telchines took their weapons and stabbed the girls. Stabbed all except Alex, Scott, and Jason they got away fast enough but were still injured. The ones who were stabbed exploded into a pile of yellow dust. I screamed Arabella was gone I always hurt her and never said sorry. All the girls were gone except me. Then Percy's eye looked all watery and then out of frustration a hurricane swirled around him and the ground began to rumble and cracked open and swallowed up the telchines

The demon spoke again. "Son of Poseidon it is now your turn to suffer." The demon laughed. Wait son of Poseidon telchines and demons. God this was a really weird greek showdown. Then Percy summoned the water from the lake next us causing a huge flood. It washed over the demon and the demon smoked and melted into the ground. Like the wicked witch of the west. The water tripped me and I fall on the floor and hit my head. The grey clouds swirled and a tornado dropped on a rainbow, a rainbow like Piper's eyes it mixed in and became a rainbow tornado, and destroyed the telchines, and Jason was standing up he closed his eyes and the tornado went back into the sky but left the rainbow. The blood from my head mixed in with the water of the flooded streets, here in Kansas it started to rain and I looked everywhere and into the gray sky and Percy came over me and I blacked out.

When I woke up Jason was next to me cleaning my head. He was looking at my forehead and scrunched his eyebrows together while concentrating. "You know even though you concentrate you still do not have a brain." I said jokingly to him. He laughed "I get that ALOT." He said still laughing. " I can tell I mean it is obvious." I gestured to him. "Oh now you just crossed the line there Leslie." He said with sassy tone. I laughed. "How long have I been asleep?" I said. " Only 2 days, 5 hours, 56 minutes, and… 35 seconds." Wow maybe he has a brain, a brain the size of a peanut. "Where are we?" he sighed again. "Indiana." Oh.

"Wait what? Where are we going anyways?" I asked a little confused. He stopped laughing and cleaning my gash. "Well you know how you never knew your birth mom or dad, because I know you were adopted, and how we just fought monsters with magical weapons powers and rainbows?" He said. "Yeah..." I replied. "Well I can explain all of that. With five words. You are a demigod." I sighed. "God I would be confused if I did not want to tell you that, that is only 4 words. Plus what the hell do you mean by demigod?" He rolled his eyes as if I were the one with no brain here for answering that question. "Well you know how babies are made?" He said and I nodded. "Good now I do not have to explain that gross answer, well anyways it is when mommy or daddy greek or roman gods have babies with mommy or daddy mortals. Then you were born."

Umm… okay then. I realized he ignored my question and answered with a gross answer that has no explanation to my question. "Well where are we going." I urged for an answer annoyed. "Well Apparently us demigods _smell. _Well this smell attracts monsters to come kill us and eat us." Then there was an answer to my question all these years. My old dog monster always licked me. And now I officially smell like bread and am annoyed as to the fact no brain here has not answered my question.

"Sooo how does that help my question?" Again he rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning. "Well since monsters want to eat us for lunch constantly, we need to take you to a special place to stay safe and alive. This place is in Long Island New York. Called Camp Half-Blood." What a clever name that is.

"You actually took that better than me." Jason said pulling his harry potter glasses on to his nose better then running his fingers through his blonde hair. I looked into his blue eyes confused "Why what did you do?" I said curious to hear about his epic fail. "Well I am Roman so wolves come to pick you up. I got freaked out ran, while looking back and ran head first into a tree. But in my defense they just said I was a demigod and they were talking wolves. So I freaked out." I stared at him for a moment cleaning my wound and then broke out laughing after like five seconds. And then he started laughing. I knocked off the bucket of water next to my pillow and it fell and hit his male parts which hurt him and made him look like he peed. I rolled off the bed and my blonde hair fell onto my face. I just stayed there laughing.

Then the door opened while Jason was on the other side cleaning his pants up. "Umm is this a bad time? Should I go I mean did Jason just do his business in his pants?" I got up and looked and Percy for a moment and then I said "Yes peasant, yes he did." Then Jason broke into a smile and rolled on the floor laughing and then I fell laughing and Percy just stood there mumbling something like "Oh gods I am going to die next to a bunch of psychotic idiots." Which really did not help me emotionally.

Then Percy came to help me up. " Jason get out of here. You and your pea sized brain did nothing except give her a nervous breakdown with too much laughing." Jason got up and left Then Percy sat down next to the bed and I got up and sat on the bed. "So are the girls dead? I mean I hope they aren't." I asked jumping straight to conclusions. But instead of answering my question he stared at me and got up and his lips met mine. He got up a little and my back laid on the bed his hands were on my cheeks. He kept kissing me and moved his hands to my thighs and opened them and then collapsed his body in my legs still kissing me. Once he moved to kissing my stomach I overcame my shock I got up a little and smacked his face.

"You Idiot!" I yelled. "You have a girlfriend, Annabeth, Helloooo?" I asked. He got up and he blew his black hair out of his face and rolled his sea green eyes. "Awww. Why did you kill all the fun?" He asked whining. I pushed him away from me and called Alex to get him out of here.

The next morning I woke up. The morning light beamed through my window. I got up went into the bathroom I took a shower. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. I put on a blue jean jacket and a tan white skirt with a dark brown braided belt. I walked out grabbed an apple and remembered the last normal morning of my life. Apples, beating up Arabella, that kind of stuff. Then I got sad as the R.V. stopped. I rubbed my sun ring, and watched it open to a shield as it sprung to life then grabbed my gold sword. And walked out.

I was right a battle was outside, the boys followed me out. But instead of running into battle I saw four girls. One had caramel colored hair, glasses, a red varsity jacket with a T on it. Another had brown curly hair, skinny jeans, and a cotton navy blue jacket on. the other two had black hair, but one had a brown and white flannel shirt and white jeans. The other looked a lot like Percy. I mean A LOT. she had the same hair and eyes and they were fighting a cyclopes. They seemed to be done because the girl with the brown curls pulled out a bow and wrapped it around the cyclopes throat and then tying it to a pole and then a tree and once she got done the cyclopes was tied up and then the girl who looked like Percy grabbed the bow and tugged on it away from the cyclopes, she had a cut over her lip but otherwise she seemed fine. So did the others. Once the bow got tightened it turned into chains.

"Oh." Percy said. "My." Jason said. "gods." I said with my brothers in unison. They came out of breath and the with caramel hair had a pistol flipped it in the air and when it landed in her palm it was a coin. Then the girl who looked like Percy stepped and the other three followed behind. "In case you are wondering the gods of Olympus sent us and this is Hope Garcia." She said pointing to the girl with black hair. "Layla Taylor." She nodded to the girl with caramel hair. "Nicole Ortega." she said pointing to the last girl. "And my dad sent us. His name is Poseidon and in case you are wondering which you were. I am Eriah Priscilla Ruiz Jackson, and I am Percy's long lost twin bitches."

**Author's note**

**:) Next chapter will be showing what happened to the girls! And I am thinking about adding a new prophecy later in the story! I am happy about this chapter because it was long. and it was Percy's long lost twin Bitches.**

**Chapter 5 Cut! Cue end music! That is a wrap see you next week! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If you're walking through hell

Aaliyah's POV

It was cold dark and getting hotter by the second. I did not know where Annabeth, and Arabella went but I hope they are okay. I know that I am plunging to my death with Piper. It was getting hotter and hotter it felt like we were plunging into a volcano. Lava below ready to swallow us whole. Piper was crying. She was crying because of Jason. She said they just had to fight for the world and then got their new start. But now we could die. She might never see him again. I grabbed my ring out of my back pack. Then the bottle. I rubbed my ring and it shot out water into the bottle. I gave the bottle to Piper. She drank some and then I did. We were weaponless so if this was that Tartarus she told me about. We are doomed. Below us red smoke was in the air my lungs felt like they were burning.

"Yep this is what Annabeth and Percy described. We are going to die." She said.

I knew better than to say anything about hope because even I knew we were going to die. My curly hair was now was just wavy Piper's was the same as before. As if it was a blessing from her mother Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. I grabbed the ambrosia she gave me to keep just in case. We both had a sword wound in our back so I gave her some and I went with nectar. Then we switched. I was holding her hand so we could stay together and not go to opposite sides of The Pit. While falling Piper convinced me to go to sleep my dream went like this…

_It was at the camp Piper told me about. A firework show at a beach was on and Scott was kissing a girl. She was pretty most definitely and had these violet eyes that were hard not to stare at. My mind zoomed in on them, I saw a clock the second hand moving, the minute hand and hour hand frozen until the hour and minute hand changed to 12:00. She kissed him once more. her gold dress was elegant with a gold bust and a gold tool for the skirt it was not puffy like a ball gown but still fit for a princess. While Jason watched the show next to this boy who had dark hair olive skin and very dark circles under his eyes. Then Alex tapped the boy on the shoulder._

"_Come on Nico!" Alex said to Nico grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Jason smiled his scar on his upper lip looked freshly cut and red._

"_Okay! If I have to!" He said sighing. Alex and Jason laughed._

_The dream changed. I saw a woman with black hair and grey eyes. _

"_I am Athena I am the goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Child I am not your mother. But I wish I was, for your mother is Hecate but Scott and Arabella are my children. You see child Scott an Arabella were from a different mother they never were twins with you, they were born the same day as Alex and you but never were twins. I am talking to you because I have a message, trust is like an eraser it gets smaller and smaller after every mistake, You my dear have made many mistakes but when it is needed most you will know what that means to you my child. But do not allow people to judge you by your past we are not in the past anymore accept you for who you are not who you were because you are who you are today and if they try to change that do not allow it. You see child in the next war what will be wise is too not choose who is right or who is wrong but who is fighting for what they believe in. And you will be caught in between everything if you allow your self too okay child." Athena said that and I saw my body laying down on the floor of a cabin. A empty one. Then a woman who looked like me came over me and she kissed my forehead. Then my eyes closed and I was somewhere else._

_It looked like a meadow. I was lying on the grass and flowers as a cherry blossom tree hung over me. The skies were blue with some clouds and I was all alone until I heard a voice. _

"_Hey! There you are I was getting worried." It was a cute boy. He had a cigarette in his mouth and had tattoos up and down his arm he had hair a little lighter than mine and it was messy. _

"_I-I-I I don't know where I am." I said. He walked over and helped me up._

"_That is because this is the future." He said then pulled out the cigarette and kissed me. I closed my eyes._

_Then once I opened them I was somewhere else. was in a dark palace, red demons came up to me and poked me and yelled "Die! Die!" over and over again in my ear a man sat behind a desk he looked normal except for the pointy eyebrows and the 1850's outfit. _

"_Move! Let her go I need to talk with her." He said the demons baked up scared. "I am Nibbus a main demon of hell I can control dreams and visions and you have 3 months to live bye now." I screamed. _

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" I heard piper screaming as we began to land on the floor of The Pit. I woke with a instant.

I looked at the ground coming closer to us. So I was desperate not to die. I thought of how Piper told me Jason could fly. That would be helpful if he were HERE! Wait, he doesn't need to be here. Plus he controls the wind. Air. A element.

I rubbed my ring and air bended near Piper and I. We fell slowly to the ground. Maybe we could go up. I tried but the air here was too powerful to fly up.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Guess were stuck here."

I looked to the left of us and saw a river with red poppies on the banks of the river with gray fog on the ground and red fog hung in the air burning my lungs. And no matter how much water we drank our lungs burned, our throats smoked our stomachs oxidizing.

Nails on a chalkboard. That is what is sounded like. So loud I felt the blood rushing back to my ears and pouring out. Doubling over in pain as I watched Piper run. Hey! I have a idea maybe I should run to! Yup, I knew it, I am the next Einstein. While running I realized that the dry cracked ground had tree roots because of the trees up above. Wierd.

Once I caught up to Piper the sounds came back 30 times over. Let me just say. We were NOT ready for it and Piper tripped and fell over me and I fell into the lake.

Wait where am I? How long have I been down here? Why am I wet? Maybe I should get out.

Who is she? then the girl spoke. "Are you okay? Who am I? Do you know? Because you fell in the river Lethe. The river Lethe is the river of forgetfulness." She said with a little bit of worry in her voice as if she had been through this before.

"Well, That explains A LOT, and worse, I do not know who I am!" I said with a slight yell.

"Po̱ po̱! Páli! Theoí! Giatí eínai oi moíres tóso ádiko!" She yelled. which translated to: "Wow! Again! Gods! Why are the fates so unfair!" in which I am guessing was ancient greek. Huh. Dejavu. Chapter 6

If you're walking through hell

Aaliyah's POV

It was cold dark and getting hotter by the second. I did not know where Annabeth, and Arabella went but I hope they are okay. I know that I am plunging to my death with Piper. It was getting hotter and hotter it felt like we were plunging into a volcano. Lava below ready to swallow us whole. Piper was crying. She was crying because of Jason. She said they just had to fight for the world and then got their new start. But now we could die. She might never see him again. I grabbed my ring out of my back pack. Then the bottle. I rubbed my ring and it shot out water into the bottle. I gave the bottle to Piper. She drank some and then I did. We were weaponless so if this was that Tartarus she told me about. We are doomed. Below us red smoke was in the air my lungs felt like they were burning.

"Yep this is what Annabeth and Percy described. We are going to die." She said.

I knew better than to say anything about hope because even I knew we were going to die. My curly hair was now was just wavy Piper's was the same as before. As if it was a blessing from her mother Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. I grabbed the ambrosia she gave me to keep just in case. We both had a sword wound in our back so I gave her some and I went with nectar. Then we switched. I was holding her hand so we could stay together and not go to opposite sides of The Pit. While falling Piper convinced me to go to sleep my dream went like this…

_It was at the camp Piper told me about. A firework show at a beach was on and Scott was kissing a girl. She was pretty most definitely and had these violet eyes that were hard not to stare at. My mind zoomed in on them, I saw a clock the second hand moving, the minute hand and hour hand frozen until the hour and minute hand changed to 12:00. She kissed him once more. her gold dress was elegant with a gold bust and a gold tool for the skirt it was not puffy like a ball gown but still fit for a princess. While Jason watched the show next to this boy who had dark hair olive skin and very dark circles under his eyes. Then Alex tapped the boy on the shoulder._

"_Come on Nico!" Alex said to Nico grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Jason smiled his scar on his upper lip looked freshly cut and red._

"_Okay! If I have to!" He said sighing. Alex and Jason laughed._

_The dream changed. I saw a woman with black hair and grey eyes. _

"_I am Athena I am the goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Child I am not your mother. But I wish I was, for your mother is Hecate but Scott and Arabella are my children. You see child Scott an Arabella were from a different mother they never were twins with you, they were born the same day as Alex and you but never were twins. I am talking to you because I have a message, trust is like an eraser it gets smaller and smaller after every mistake, You my dear have made many mistakes but when it is needed most you will know what that means to you my child. But do not allow people to judge you by your past we are not in the past anymore accept you for who you are not who you were because you are who you are today and if they try to change that do not allow it. You see child in the next war what will be wise is too not choose who is right or who is wrong but who is fighting for what they believe in. And you will be caught in between everything if you allow your self too okay child." Athena said that and I saw my body laying down on the floor of a cabin. A empty one. Then a woman who looked like me came over me and she kissed my forehead. Then my eyes closed and I was somewhere else._

_It looked like a meadow. I was lying on the grass and flowers as a cherry blossom tree hung over me. The skies were blue with some clouds and I was all alone until I heard a voice. _

"_Hey! There you are I was getting worried." It was a cute boy. He had a cigarette in his mouth and had tattoos up and down his arm he had hair a little lighter than mine and it was messy. _

"_I-I-I I don't know where I am." I said. He walked over and helped me up._

"_That is because this is the future." He said then pulled out the cigarette and kissed me. I closed my eyes._

_Then once I opened them I was somewhere else. was in a dark palace, red demons came up to me and poked me and yelled "Die! Die!" over and over again in my ear a man sat behind a desk he looked normal except for the pointy eyebrows and the 1850's outfit. _

"_Move! Let her go I need to talk with her." He said the demons baked up scared. "I am Nibbus a main demon of hell I can control dreams and visions and you have 3 months to live bye now." I screamed. _

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" I heard piper screaming as we began to land on the floor of The Pit. I woke with a instant.

I looked at the ground coming closer to us. So I was desperate not to die. I thought of how Piper told me Jason could fly. That would be helpful if he were HERE! Wait, he doesn't need to be here. Plus he controls the wind. Air. A element.

I rubbed my ring and air bended near Piper and I. We fell slowly to the ground. Maybe we could go up. I tried but the air here was too powerful to fly up.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Guess were stuck here."

I looked to the left of us and saw a river with red poppies on the banks of the river with gray fog on the ground and red fog hung in the air burning my lungs. And no matter how much water we drank our lungs burned, our throats smoked our stomachs oxidizing.

Nails on a chalkboard. That is what is sounded like. So loud I felt the blood rushing back to my ears and pouring out. Doubling over in pain as I watched Piper run. Hey! I have a idea maybe I should run to! Yup, I knew it, I am the next Einstein. While running I realized that the dry cracked ground had tree roots because of the trees up above. Wierd.

Once I caught up to Piper the sounds came back 30 times over. Let me just say. We were NOT ready for it and Piper tripped and fell over me and I fell into the lake.

Wait where am I? How long have I been down here? Why am I wet? Maybe I should get out.

Who is she? then the girl spoke. "Are you okay? Who am I? Do you know? Because you fell in the river Lethe. The river Lethe is the river of forgetfulness." She said with a little bit of worry in her voice as if she had been through this before.

"Well, That explains A LOT, and worse, I do not know who I am!" I said with a slight yell.

"Po̱ po̱! Páli! Theoí! Giatí eínai oi moíres tóso ádiko!" She yelled. which translated to: "Wow! Again! Gods! Why are the fates so unfair!" in which I am guessing was ancient greek. Huh. Dejavu.

**Authors note: If you like this, the read. I add a new chapter each week or sooner. I like to write. A lot. So if you like this story save the link to this story, I am working on chapter 7! It will be through Nico's POV**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Noooooooooooooo!

Nico Di Angelo's POV

When they arrived I wanted to hide. Here is how it happened. It was early in the morning, I walked out of my black and red vampire cabin in which I am still designing my cabin to look less like Katherine Pierce's evil tomb. The sun rise colors burst into life as I was still in my black pajamas. The reason I didn't change yet was because of the fact it was 4:50 am. The reason I woke up was because I could not sleep, Nightmares, They suck. So I thought I would head to the woods but I decided I should just go to Thalia's tree just to "talk" to the dragon.

So I headed through the path that led to the big house then took a left to to get to the dragon. I nicknamed him Steve. So once I saw "Steve" I went up to the golden dragon and touched his nose.

Then I heard it. It sounded like a whistle. Like something flying through the air fast, it was loud. The pain pierced my ears as I doubled over. Then I heard the crash. It was so strong the force shook the ground. I heard screaming and smoke rise up from the ground near the cabins. I heard another one whistle to life aiming towards the big house. The ground shaking. Then another one aiming at Thalia's tree. Aiming at _me._ I ran as the dragon, not knowing what to do looked around as the missile hit the tree and fell on the dragon's tail. I screamed. Not knowing where to go, just wanting to curl up and hide. We were under attack, the place I loved, the place I took for granted. I heard the dragon whimper at the pain as I tried to lift the tree up. But I knew I couldn't lift it myself. Unless, no, that would kill me. Will said no underworldly stuff. I could die. The shadows could absorb me. But I had to try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I put everything I had into it. I thought about how Hera had always been so ungrateful to my father, my mom, and I, but mainly my sister, Bianca who Percy Jackson killed because all he wanted to do was save Annabeth, he let her sacrifice herself, to save Thalia, Zoe, A Grover that was passed out whimpering, "Food, Food", but mainly Percy. As I thought about it I heard another missile head for the camp. Who was so cruel to do this?Oh, wait let me guess, Hera.

That is why they went silent again. Huh, mystery solved.

I felt the ground rumble. But, this time not from the missile it was from me. The ground broke open, and I looked at the crack breaking into the ground. When I saw the skeletal hand I smiled insanely at it. Then the skeletons, and zombies crawled out with their gray bones and camo. No, this wasn't a zombie apocalypse, just a little perk of being the son of Hades, lord of riches, the underworld, and the dead.

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys in a while, this is kind of like a family reunion." I said still smiling, all they did was groan while the zombies rolled their eyes. Seriously, I am not joking their eyes fell out and rolled on the floor.

"Well I see you guys are just floating in the seventh heaven, did you guys party without me? Let me guess with my dad?" They grunted a yes. "I am hurt, truly, wounded, now let's save some of that ravished energy for the tree lifting." I pointed to the tree. They simply just shrugged and lazily walked over to the tree.

"Wow, guys calm down, I know you are excited to see me, but I am just a Nico." I said, Dang, I am hanging around Leo too much.

Once we got the tree up, the dragon flew into the sky towards the ancient lands. Huh, guess he has a soft spot for Greece. "Adios, amigos." I said as they plummeted back down to my dad's castle, to party with the dead girls and the diamonds.

I made a run to the cabins and saw that demigods were crawling out of their cabins. Again, I am serious, it is rare if I even laugh, I try to joke, but it is hard for me.

I saw Clarisse with an angry expression fixed on me, the daughter of Ares is going to kill me. So I looked back at my destroyed cabin and decided I would be better off dead under all the stone and jewels. Then I realized, Hazel could be dead under all those stones and jewels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I freaked out, I didn't have anything else left to do but scream for help to get Hazel, she was the only family I had left that isn't kidnapping his soon to be wife. Anyways, on that happy note, a crazy asian came running towards me. "Where is Hazel."

I felt my body go weak and my legs ready to collapse, my lifeless arm pointed to my cabins ruins. M mind mentally got ready for what was going to happen next. Am I scared of Frank, pshh, no. You know what I don't see a use in lying,I am terrified of him, but who wasn't.

He ran towards the ruins and he turned into a bear to pick up the stone, jewels, and cement. Even though he was in full bear mode there little he could do. I ran next to him and tried to help, sadly I also wasn't much help. I heard him whimper and growl at the same time, he looked at me with his brown bear eyes moist with tears, and I felt a tear of mine go down my cheek, I wasn't losing another sister, and she already died once there was slim chances of me being able to bring her back again. Then Frank turned back into a human.

"Is Hazel gone?" He asked trying not to cry. I wish I could tell him that I didn't feel her soul pass into the underworld, but that would be lying.

Then Leo came over with Calypso, and Leo looked shocked at the blubbering and me crying my eyes out at the loss of her. "Is she…" He asked but I cut him off with a nod. And Frank ran into the woods.

"Wait, Frank!" She called and Leo shook his head and ran away to his cabin to collect his cabin mates as another missile went threw the air and I looked into the sky which I could no longer see because of the ash in the air from the crumbled cabins and the fires in the forest and strawberry fields. Then ashamed I ran back towards the spot where Thalia's pine tree once stood and I sat by the broken tree trunk and ran my hands through the ashy green grass and layed my head on the rock and I looked at the gray ashy sky filled clouds and felt another tear as it started to rain. Then I remember the song Bianca sang to me and I made Hazel sing to me before bed to, I heard both there voices sing it in my head. And I closed my eyes to the lullaby.

"Close your eyes; I know what you see

The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep

But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep

And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino

(You are my soldier)

La ragione per cui vivo

(The reason I lived)

Non ti scordar di me

(Do not forget me)

Io veglierò su di te

(I am watching over you)

Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you

Meet

It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet

Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak

(ma nico, mio caro)

Tu sei il mio soldatino

(you are my soldier)

La ragione ho vissuto

(the reason I lived)

Non ti scordar di me

(Don't forget me)

Io veglierò su di te

(I am watching you)

So you run; through shadows you roam

Seams undone by the love you thought you could own

But he's just one of many that you might call home

And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your

Bones; Fade from your, Bones

Eri il mio soldatino

(You were my soldier)

Ora un principe oscuro

(Now a dark prince)

Ma anche per te, c'è una luce

(But even for you there is a light)

Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce

(That leads you to another life)"

Then just like that I fell asleep as the last words faded away and the last tear of the second fell...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I finally woke up, Percy and Jason were looming over me, along with 5 girls which I never seen before, maybe they were the new demigods. Wait, no, I could've sworn Chiron said there was 4. Maybe they just picked up another one on the way.

"Hey Nico," Percy said, "Time to get up man, we need to leave Camp, There is an army of people outside trying to kill us." He said casually, like it was normal. In which it was.

Then Jason spoke up, "Sorry man, we hear about Hazel they found her body. We are all devastated, but we need to leave somewhere for from Camp, The gods told us to head towards the Ancient lands, Greece.

**Authors Note:**

**sooooooo... I feel like making something new cause I might update another chapter so if I do I am going to this new thing, called song and quote of the day.**

**Song of the day:**

_**B.O.B, I'll Be In the Sky**_

**Quote of the day:**

** _"This for anybody going through tough times_**

_**Believe me, been there, done that**_

_**But everyday above ground is a great day, remember that"**_

_**-Pitbull**_

_**And I am trying to write the next chapter. I want to continue to make this story.**_

**Wishing you,**

**A happy life**

**Talia (Yes that is my real name)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We are idiots and do as the gods say.

Percy's POV

I sat on a huge war boat with Nico, these two girls named Leslie, Nicole, and Eriah, Leo, Frank, Jason, Tyson, Clarisse, and Hazel's dead body. We wanted to keep her body because Nico and I had an Idea, an insane, impossible, but genius idea.

Although we had a packed ship it was quiet, I don't even think Clarisse wanted to kill Nico and I, or anybody for that matter. There was about 15 Greek war boats for the Greeks and two more carrying some Romans since majority of them were off at Camp Jupiter. And after a day of moping around it had finally been time to go to sleep. But, at the middle of the night we all heard screams of terror come from Frank's room, Leo's room, Nico's room, and Clarisse's room, demigod nightmares are always the worst. And at night Jason and I would wake up and check on people when they screamed.

Nico's scream was about three minutes ago and we found him rocking in his bed hugging his knees crying and screaming and whispering, "Hazel. Bianca, mom, Hazel, Bianca, mom." and "I could've saved them! I could've saved them!" And so we told him that they were accidents and that weren't his fault.

Finally, I went to my room and decided to get some sleep, in which I did... for five minutes. Because I woke up thinking of Annabeth, and also because after about 3 seconds from when I woke up there was _another _scream. So, I got up and Jason and I headed towards the room where the screams were coming from, and then I saw the room where Leslie was, that is where the screams were the loudest. So we walked into the room and saw Leslie with a knife in her hands, trying to kill herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Leslie! Don't do that! Leslie!" I screamed and she just sat there rocking. Then Jason tried to grab the knife from her but she quickly stabbed it into her heart. Then I ran to get some Ambrosia, and looked everywhere. But we didn't pack any. Damn it.

671 views

Then I started to run around the warship, which we called Eímai Foverós, Den eísai ! screaming, "Help, I need Ambrosia! Help!" Everyone came rushing out, Clarisse gave me a little bit but it wasn't enough. But I took it to Leslie anyway.

I walked into her room and blood was all over the white wood floors and white bed covered in silky white sheet, and with every heartbeat more blood came out of her body. I handed her the ambrosia but she grabbed it and threw it across room.

"No," She said sternly, "that is for pain, I don't feel pain." Her blue eyes glinted with anger and fear, as if something in her past was still haunting her.

And now even her blonde hair had a little blood on it. She looked at me with a pained expression and her breathing started to slow down. And as a tear ran down her cheek she said her final words, "At least I will be with my brother." Then she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped as did the last bit of her blood.

Soon I passed out only seeing black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Leslie died soon it had been two days and we were struck with more terrible news. An Iris Message was sent to us and we immediately regretted leaving Camp Jupiter to some Romans to keep safe themselves, because Reyna, Centurion Shish kabob, and Kool-Aid drunk, were the only ones left. And, Chiron was pretty angry that Percy called him and told him he couldn't talk at the moment. We are screwed.

Song of the week:

It's A Man's Man's Man's World By: James Brown

Quote of the week:

"It's Funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and it them in their own Version of reality. -Rick Riordan


End file.
